Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Naval Investigation Squad
by CrizBN
Summary: Our heroes from the MCRT have gotten themselves in yet another predicament. This time, it's not a murder, a terror attack, or espionage. One of their own has gone missing, and its up to the rest of them to find him. However, this will be no small feat, no sir! Because Tony's gone into the Twilght Zone! Haha, just kidding. It's actually the pokemon world. Yeah. PMD plus NCIS. Enjoy.


_DING!_

A man wearing a black suit and carrying a box of donuts stepped out of the elevator and into the NCIS squadroom. He looked around and noticed that he was the only living soul on the floor. Still, not surprising, considering it was still dark outside. He proceeded to his desk. It was one of four, arranged in a little group that he affectionately referred to as the "bullpen."

Tony DiNozzo sat down and opened up his box of donuts. Maybe he'd share some with McGee.

"Nah."

He picked one up and took a bite. He would have had another, but he was interrupted by some rattling from behind Gibb's desk.

"Who's there?" he asked, mouth full of donut. He set down the donut in the box, grabbed his gun from his desk, and ventured over to his boss's desk. Just as he approached it, a figure jumped out from behind the desk and pushed past him. "Hey!"

Tony gave chase. The figure led him down hallway after hallway-hallways Tony knew like the back of his hand. And today, he was lucky. The figure had run straight into a dead end hall.

"End of the line, pal," said Tony. It was only now he looked over the figure more carefully. It was wearing a full-body black cloak, complete with hood, that draped all the way to the floor. It was facing away from him, unfortunately, but based on its height and shape, it was a man. Tony drew his gun and commanded, "Turn around slowly."

It did just that, and it was immediately apparent that the figure was no man. It may have had a vaguely humanoid shape, but it was completely black, with thin spindles for legs. There was a red growth on its neck, and its blue eyes stared at Tony as if they were judging him.

_What the hell? _Trying to appear calm, he commanded, "Show me your hands!"

It didn't fool the pitch-black pokémon. It complied, setting one of its hands in front of it. Then it brought one behind it. Suddenly, it started shooting out Dark Pulses of energy.

Reacting on instinct, Tony started shooting. He got off two shots before he was hit, at which point he buckled and dropped his sidearm. After only a second of the attack, Tony passed out on the floor of the hallway, the energy pulsing around his body.

* * *

[INSERT OPENING THEME HERE]

* * *

Chapter One: Tony DiNo-Show

* * *

Timothy McGee was munching on a donut. He felt a little guilty about taking it from Tony's desk, but he shouldn't have left the box open if he wanted to keep them all for himself.

A young blonde woman walked into the bullpen and looked at McGee. "Where'd you get donuts?"

"Hmm?" McGee swallowed his mouthful. He gestured at Tony's desk. "There, that box."

"Sweet! I didn't have breakfast; I woke up late," said Eleanor Bishop, a girl who did not suit her first name. She looked in the box. "Why does one of them have a bite out of them?"

"That one's probably Tony's."

"Why did he leave it unfinished? Also, where _is _Tony?"

Not really caring, McGee said, "I dunno. Bathroom?"

"Did you see him go?"

"No, but I just got here."

Thinking it over, Bishop decided that there were more pressing matters than where Tony got off to at the moment, like whether she would be having a glazed donut or a jelly-filled donut.

It was at this point that Abby walked in, clad in her usual Gothic clothes. "Have any of you guys seen Tony?"

"No, why?" asked McGee.

"I have a bad feeling that he's in trouble," explained Abby.

"It's probably nothing," said Bishop. "I think he's in the bathroom."

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a man well known for showing up with little to no warning. This time was no exception.

"Where's DiNozzo?" he said after appearing almost literally out of thin air.

"Bathroom, I think," said McGee.

Gibbs responded, "No, he isn't. I just came from there."

"Then where is he?" asked Bishop.

"GibbsGibbsGibbsGibbs!"

He turned to Abby. "What?"

"I think Tony's in trouble."

"Why?"

"I got a feeling. Also, I went looking around and I found something. Follow me."

* * *

Abby led Gibbs and his team to the dead-end hallway.

"This is a hallway, Abby," said McGee.

"I know, but look!" She pointed out two pieces of brass on the floor, right next to a discarded firearm.

Gibbs crouched down to the floor. Abby pulled out a pair of latex gloves and handed them to Gibbs.

"Was she carrying those around?" whispered Bishop.

McGee advised, "Don't ask."

Gibbs, now wearing gloves (Rule Two) picked up the gun. It was a Sig-Sauer P228, the standard-issue sidearm to all NCIS Special Agents. The serial number identified it as DiNozzo's gun, a fact that would have blown right over Gibbs's head if he hadn't have been up all last night doing paperwork. It didn't take a genius to figure out that this was where the casings came from. "This is Tony's gun. It was fired. Why?"

Gibbs stood up and imagined briefly where the gun would have been pointing. There were only two directions that made sense. The way they came or the end of the hallway. Looking at the end of the hallway, Gibbs noticed a small hole. He went over to it and said, "This is where the bullet landed."

"There's only one hole, Boss," said McGee. "Where's the other one?"

Bishop said, "What if there is no other hole?"

"What do you mean?" asked McGee.

"What if it's stuck in the person Tony was shooting at?"

"That would explain why there's one hole."

"I see a bigger problem here," said Gibbs.

"What?"

"Why would Tony drop his gun and run off?"

McGee and Bishop couldn't come up with a satisfactory answer and just stared.

* * *

Tony was dead. He was very certain of that fact. He dropped his weapon, passed out in the vicinity of a clearly very dangerous being, and he felt perfectly fine. If he was alive, certainly there would be some sort of pain, right?

"Oh, gosh. Is he alright?"

Yep. Definitely dead.

"Come on. Get up!"

Something started pushing on him. Couldn't they see he was busy being dead?

Tony said, "I'm getting up. Jeez." He pushed himself up off the ground, feeling strangely off-balance. He put a hand up to his head, suddenly feeling the beginnings of a headache. But something was wrong. He didn't feel nearly enough digits on his hand, and his face felt a bit too long. He opened his eyes, and was a little shocked by the bright light that met him. He shielded his eyes and looked around. He was in a clearing in a forest. It was around noon, considering how the sun filtered through the leaves of the canopy to create almost vertical pillars. He found that a little odd, because wasn't he last in-

Suddenly, he noticed his hand. It was green, had only two digits, and had leaves coming off the back of it.

"Um, are you okay?" asked the voice from earlier.

Tony looked at the source. It was about half as tall as he was. A small, brown-furred, fox-like creature with a white ruff around its neck was staring up at him.

"Hey," it asked, "are you okay?"

Tony was almost speechless. He breathlessly said, "I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore."

* * *

_**A/N:**** As is traditional amongst us FanFiction authors, I'm going to leave you all a nice, short message here. As you can see, I now have two active projects going on. Very, very exciting stuff. I can assure you that I will most definitely maybe update in a somewhat often manner, I hope. Yeah.**_

_**Anyhow, as always, review, favorite, all that lovely stuff. Also, If you'd like, you can try to guess the name of the Eevee Tony just met. I'm drawing a blank here. Have a great night.**_


End file.
